her_klinisch_redeneren_3_2016fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Casus 11
Je bent ANIOS op de afdeling neurologie. Een 65-jarige man heeft toenemend krachtsverlies van de benen, met name de voetheffers casus 10 ' ' Je bent ANIOS op de afdeling neurologie. Een 65-jarige man heeft toenemend krachtsverlies van de benen, met name de voetheffers. ' ' Loopstoornis als gevolg van zwakte van spieren noemt men hypotone gang.Bij matige zwakte van de voetheffers komt de voet met een doffe klap op de grond is is een ‘klapvoet’. Als de zwakte toeneemt moet het been compensatoir hoger worden opgetild tijdens de zwaaifase, zo voorkomt men dat de voet over de grond sleept. Dit heet ‘hanentrend’. Wanneer deze zwakte enkelzijdig optreed moet worden gekeken of de zwakte berust op een neuropathie van de n. peroneus of op een radiculair syndroom van de wortel L5. Wanneer er sprake is van dubbelzijdige zwakte is polyneuropathie meer waarschijnlijk. In een zeldzaam geval kan de oorzaak ook liggen in ALS. Dan moet er gekeken worden naar handspieratrofie en een piramidaal reflexpatroon. ' '''1. Polyneuropathie ' 'In het reguliere tentamen was in deze casus sprake van een polyneuropathie, dit is een aandoening van de zenuwen van de armen en benen. Typisch zijn hierbij meerdere plekken aangedaan naar een handschoen-sokverdeling. Zowel sensibiliteit als motoriek kunnen zijn aangedaan, het kan ook gemengd voorkomen. Sensorische klachten zijn veelal doofheid, tintelingen, veranderd gevoel of pijn. Bij sensorische neuropathie zijn reflexen verminderd. Motorische klachten die voorkomen bij polyneuropathie zijn kramp en spierzwakte. Secundaire polyneuropathie komt voor bij diabetes, schildklier- en nierproblemen. Cytostatica of overmatig alcoholgebruik kunnen ook de oorzaak zijn. Het is een lastig te behandelen ziektebeeld. 2. Compressie n. peroneus Symptomen; krachtsverlies, tintelingen, doof gevoel, oppervlakkige pijn aan het onderbeen en de dorsale zijde van de voet en digiti 1tm4. Voornamelijk tijdens inspanning, de pijnklachten verminderen in rust maar het dove gevoel en de tintelingen kunnen continu aanwezig zijn. Compressie uitoefenen ter hoogte van het caput fibulae dan de pijn opwekken, een positief teken van Tinel. Bij het functioneel onderzoek kunnen er stabiliteitsstoornissen worden gevonden. Ook is er vaak sprake van krachtsvermindering van pronatoren en dorsaalflectoren van de voet. 3. Radiculair syndroom L5 Het LRS geeft uitstralende pijn in het been. Soms gaat dit gepaard met prikkelingsverschijnselen en neurologische uitval die suggestief is voor een aandoening van een specifieke lumbosacrale zenuwwortel. Een grote lichaamslengte, zwaar lichamelijk werk, mentale stress, langdurig roken en frequent langdurig autorijden (>2uur per dag) zijn allen risicofactoren voor het ontwikkelen van een LRS. Meestal wordt het veroorzaakt door compressie van een zenuwwortel door een discushernia, dit us een uitpuiling van de tussenwervelschijf. Bij een hernia op niveau L4-L5 is meestal zenuwwortel L5 gecomprimeerd. Het beleid is voorlichting, pijnbestrijding en begeleiding tot herstel van dagelijks functioneren. Absolute rust wordt afgeraden. ' ' 4 Amyotrofe laterale sclerose ALS ' 'Zeldzame progressieve neuromusculaire aandoening waarbij spierkrachtverlies optreed. Vaak is het lethaal in 1-3 jaar. Cognitie en zintuigen blijven meestal volledig functioneren. ' 'Vraag uit vorige tentamen met dezelfde casus; ' 'Je bent ANIOS op de afdeling neurologie. Een 65-jarige man heeft toenemend krachtsverlies van de benen, met name de voetheffers. Dit is een jaar geleden begonnen met tintelingen en gevoelsstoornissen in de benen, en langzaam aan is er krachtsverlies bijgekomen. Patiënt klaagt tevens over tintelingen in de vingertoppen. Bij onderzoek vind je symmetrisch krachtsverlies van met name de voetheffers en de reflexen zijn als volgt: BPR -2/-2; TPR -3/3; KPR -3/-3; APR -4/-4; VZR beiderzijds flexierespons. ' ' Wat is de meest waarschijnlijke oorzaak van zijn klachten? ' ''' a Amyotrofe Lateraal Sclerose b myasthenia gravis c myopathie d partiële dwarslaesie e polyneuropathie f syringomyelie antwoord E